Karma Never Forgets
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: Carly sees Elizabeth sulking over Franco and Kim, and decides it's time that she was reminded after all she's done to others, it's only fitting she finally experience some heartbreak that she's had coming for years. Carly reminds her that karma is a bitch that never forgot about her. Anti-Liz & Anti-Liason. Don't read if you like either or both.


Karma Never Forgets

General Hospital

Pairings: Franco-Drew & Kim, Franco & Elizabeth, Jason & Sam

Summary: Elizabeth had always managed to do the worst to others but never truly paid for her actions or the hurt she's caused over the years. While time passes, people may move on but karma never forgets.

Author's Note: Please review if you read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-x-

The air was starting to turn from cool to cold as autumn was fully upon Port Charles and its residents with winter right around the corner. Carly was walking into Kelly's to escape the chilly air as she picked up her favorite pumpkin scones which they only sold this time of year. They were a specialty treat she looked forward to every year but found it cruel and unusual she was forced to wait so long in between indulgences. Thanksgiving came but once a year and these sweet treats were only sold the week before the holiday.

Not that she was complaining too much, this year had been fraught with ups and downs but things seemed to be taking a turn for the better.

Carly had a lot to be thankful for this year.

She had a beautiful new baby girl who was finally at home, where she belonged, with her parents. They were planning a huge party at their house and all of their kids would be attending. As an added bonus, at least in her eyes, Michael would be coming solo since he and Sasha had recently taken a break.

Carly hoped it turned into a permanent break up. She hadn't been thrilled about the young woman dating her son since learning Sasha had conned him. Well, it was really Nina whom she had conned but it didn't make a difference to Carly. All she wanted for her son was for him to pick a woman who wasn't a liar, was that too much to ask?

The other big thing that she, as well as everyone else, was grateful for was Sam's release from Pentonville. Oddly, thanks to Ryan Chamberlain and Diane's legal brilliance, without Bryce to confront as her accuser, the case was thrown out for violating Sam's sixth amendment rights.

She was home with her family. It was right where she was meant to be, and it was a weight off not only Sam's shoulders but Jason, as well. He'd been missing Sam, horribly and was miserable without her. Sam had a hard time on the inside but things were improving each day since she'd gotten back home.

So, it was going to be a good holiday season for Carly and all the people she loved.

She stepped fully inside the door and brushed her windswept hair out of her eyes then Carly took a look around the place.

Her eyes landed on a lone figure, in a corner table, looking sad and pathetic.

Elizabeth Webber-Baldwin.

She smirked.

The big news about town was that Kim Nero was pregnant with Franco's baby.

Currently, Franco was being held against his will at Shadybrooke. Scotty and Elizabeth were attempting to get him declared incompetent in court. If they won, Elizabeth could force the procedure on him to possibly remove Drew's memories and restore Franco. Only about three people wanted that to happen while the rest would be just fine if Franco was gone for good.

Carly hated that Franco had Drew's memories while it was presumed Drew had died; Carly hoped that wasn't true. She'd hold out hope he'd survived somehow until they found his body. That was the mistake she'd made when Jason had disappeared, she gave up.

So she wasn't going to assume anything or make the same mistake a second time.

She looked at Elizabeth sulking over losing Franco. The world would be better off without him.

Now, Carly had had a serious lapse in judgment when she had a relationship with that sick freak. It was a total break from reality she could not explain. She was glad, not to mention, eternally grateful the ones she loved were able to forgive her for it. She was also grateful to be free of him forever, back with her soulmate, and their new baby girl, Donna.

However, Elizabeth had fallen seriously in love with the man. The one that kidnapped her own kid, who'd stalked and terrorized Jake's father and Sam, who was his step mother for all intents and purposes. Although, Carly knew that Sam's plight held no significance to the woman who'd tried to destroy Sam's world more than once. However, not caring he'd kidnapped her own kid? Not that she was in any place to cast stones but at least, she had come to her senses.

Elizabeth never had, still insisted he was her great love, and that he was an amazing man. The tumor had been to blame for all the evil for which he was responsible.

Ever since Jason had gotten back, Elizabeth had badgered Jason about not forgiving Franco. For the last two years, Carly knew that the woman nagged him almost every chance she got into forgiving what was done to his wife and her son. Jason told her repeatedly that was never going to happen yet Elizabeth wouldn't let it go.

She couldn't see that she was just lucky Jason let Franco keep living. He could get to Franco anytime, anyplace, and get away clean, the only proof he'd been there would be the dead body.

Carly knew that Jason still wanted the man dead. He wanted to correct the mistake he'd made by not making sure Franco was dead that first time. He felt he'd messed up by not checking to be certain that Franco no longer had a pulse before making his exit. Carly, also knew that Jason wished Sam hadn't talked him into saving the man last year during the earthquake.

Jason only let him live for the sake of Elizabeth and Jake. He would never forgive or forget what Franco had done to Michael and Sam.

Their pain was his pain, too. It was something they'd both have to live with for the rest of their lives. It may subside over time but it was never going to be gone.

It was a pain the woman sitting in the corner knew all too well.

However, she'd proven herself to be completely insensitive to anyone else who gone through it too.

Carly didn't know why she was surprised, though.

When it was happening, Elizabeth had used the opportunity to break up Jason and Sam's marriage like the true vulture she was under her innocent exterior. Just as she'd lied for seven months to everyone except her coconspirators that "Jake Doe" was actually Jason Morgan so she could steal him from Sam. The same way Elizabeth had attempted to break them up right before he disappeared and so many other times.

Going back to the very first time she'd tried to come between them by getting herself knocked up. After that, Elizabeth drove them even further apart by manipulating Jason into lying to Sam. Elizabeth probably thought she'd succeeded in tearing them apart but Jason left her then got back with Sam. The woman he'd always loved more than anyone or anything else but especially more than he had ever loved Elizabeth which was something she knew like everyone else.

Now, Sam and Jason had gotten engaged again, were set to be married again on New Year's Eve at the MetroCourt. Carly knew this time Jason and Sam would be married for the rest of their lives. They'd already spent too many years without each other. Jason and Sam had been glowing when she showed off her lug nut again. There was also another reason for Sam's glow but only a select few knew about the little Morgan bun in the oven.

Her friends couldn't be in a better place.

Elizabeth, meanwhile, sat looking like the failure she truly was in her well deserved and earned misery.

Her husband didn't remember her, was in love with another woman, cheated on her, and gotten another woman pregnant.

She might not be in any position to cast stones but that had never before stopped her. She made her way over to Elizabeth's secluded spot in the corner.

Carly sat down, without invitation, before she asked, "Plotting your next move to force yet another man into wanting you when he's said repeatedly he doesn't or are you simply wallowing in the agony of knowing there's a woman out there carrying the child of the man you love?"

Elizabeth looked up at her in pure annoyance at the intrusion, "You can keep on moving, Carly, I've got nothing to say to you."

Carly smirked then clasped her hands together and set them on the table as she leaned in closer to Elizabeth. "But I've got so much to say to you, Elizabeth."

"Oh, really?" She replied as she looked at with one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"We once sat here, and I tried to bury the hatchet with you. I was so grateful because of the kidney we thought your son had donated to my daughter, something I'll always be grateful for even though it's not what happened." Carly paused and sighed, "My mistake was thinking that made _you_ a good person but you were an even bigger snake than I had even suspected."

Elizabeth sighed, "Who are you to be calling anyone names? Carly, you—"

Carly just kept going as if she hadn't heard Elizabeth try to speak.

"You'd already been rejected by Jason. So you decided to punish Sam because he's always wanted and loved her, not you which is something you could never get over. It eats you up inside. So being a vindictive bitch, you swapped out Danny's DNA results to prevent Jason from finding him because if he wasn't going to be with you then he was not going to get to be with Sam, either."

"Carly, what does that have to do with anything. It happened seven years ago. I admitted what I did, I made amends, I paid for it."

She shook her head, "That's where you're wrong. It has everything to do with what's happening to you now."

Elizabeth sighed. "How could it? My husband's memories were swapped out for another man's. As if that wasn't bad enough, Kim had sex with my husband. She knows he had a wife, a family, and a life that he couldn't remember but she had sex with him, anyway. She took advantage of my husband's horrible situation. She tells me that the man I love is gone, he doesn't remember me or our life, and I should just accept it because my husband's never going to get his memories back. Now, she's having his baby. How does any of that have anything back then?" Elizabeth spewed.

Carly sat back in her chair, she couldn't help the smug smirk that played across her face.

"You know what, Elizabeth? I'm getting a sense of deja vu. I've heard the very same words, excuses, and reasons Kim's told you, come out your mouth just four years ago."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Please, this has nothing to do with that… it's completely different situation."

"Wrong again, they're exactly the same. However, Kim is literally out of her mind with grief over losing her only child while you did it because it was the only real chance you'd ever have to steal Jason from Sam and his family. You didn't just sleep with a man you knew was married but you were seconds away from marrying him with his wife in the front seat." Carly spat, her anger was rising more and more as she remembered.

Even after all these years, what Elizabeth had done still pissed her off to no end.

She leaned on the table again, stared into Elizabeth's eyes, "You justified everything you did by saying he didn't remember his old self or his old life, that he loved you and not Sam. He wanted a life you with you. The rest of us would just have to accept it. I remember your exact words were, 'Jason Morgan is nothing but a name to him.' So I think the past has everything to do with what's happening right now especially with Kim getting pregnant."

Elizabeth gave her am incredulous look, "Oh, yeah, and how is that?"

Carly shook her head, "You thought it was all forgotten. You'd gotten away with all of it."

"What are you going on about now?" Elizabeth asked with irritation.

"I'm talking about how you hiked your slutty ass up to Jason's house then he made the biggest, dumbest mistake of his whole life, and slept with you. You had his child, had him lie to the woman he loves but also, the only one he's ever wanted to have his kids," Carly paused, "Let's be honest here, he never wanted a kid with you. Hell, I don't think Jason wanted to ever sleep with you again but it's like I said before, you're the one night stand who won't leave."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes which pissed off Carly even more. After all this time, she's got no remorse for the hurt she caused, the wrong she's done, the people whose lives were devastated by her inability to keep her legs closed. She was the most vile of women that Carly had ever known.

"You've destroyed so many people over the years. What you did to Lucky alone was reprehensible enough. It broke Sam when she found out you had Jason's kid. Something you bragged about to her like the evil bitch you are, and you turned Jason into a completely unrecognizable, horrible version of himself. I may not have known what exactly was going on, at the time but he changed slowly right before my eyes because of you."

Elizabeth seemed genuinely offended by that, "That's not true. You're still just bitter that he didn't tell you."

Carly laughed, "No, I'm not bitter, Elizabeth, you're just obnoxious. You may have convinced him to give up Jake to Lucky but you forget when you first came up pregnant, he did tell me. He told me that he wanted the baby to be Lucky's because if it was his baby, it would've destroyed Sam and he couldn't imagine hurting her that much. He knew accidentally knocking you up after all the years of them trying to have a baby would be an unbearable pain he couldn't take causing her." She paused briefly, "However, if it was his baby, he planned on being the father. It's why he told Sam that it was a possibility and that alone hurt her. He did it because they were getting back together and if it was his baby, Sam needed to know because he planned on both of them being in his life. The lies, the secrets, and giving up his child to another man, that all came from you."

Elizabeth glared at her. "Jason didn't want Jake growing up in constant fear his enemies would use him against him. He wanted to spare Jake from his dangerous lifestyle."

"Just another lie that you started. The truth is Elizabeth, Jason's wanted kids for years, he's got kids, and he finally got one with the woman he wanted as their mother which is Sam." Carly pressed on. "Jason only said his life was too dangerous for a family to spare your feelings because he just didn't want a family with you."

"He loved me." Elizabeth tried to challenge her. "Why else did he ask me to marry him three times?"

Again, Carly laughed. "Oh, that was because he believes in tradition. It was out of pure obligation. He thought he had to marry the woman having his baby, to give the child a traditional life with both parents present except he never went any further than asking you, did he? He never got you a ring or his last name, the closest you came to being Jason's wife is when you tried to marry him under false pretenses and almost married Drew."

Elizabeth looked down from Carly's eyes.

"That's not true."

"Sure it is, he never wanted to marry you for you. Sam didn't need to have his baby to have Jason's love or him to want to spend the rest of his life with her. He also didn't tell you he loved you until after you had him so compromised, he didn't even know himself."

Elizabeth looked back at her, shaking her head. "Jason loved me, I know he did."

Now, Carly looked at her with incredulity. "Even you don't believe that, I can hear it in your voice. You've tried, over and over to steal Jason from Sam. You tried when you got pregnant, you tried when they thought she'd been raped and lost her baby, and you tried when you thought Jake Doe was Jason Morgan. You thought you'd gotten away with all of it. You thought you'd cheated, lied, schemed, and tried to steal Jason from Sam time and time again. You finally get to know how it feels for yourself now that Kim is doing to you everything you've done other people over the years."

Carly stood up. "Enjoy the next nine months, Elizabeth. No one else deserves to go through this than you do. You thought everything was over and done but karma never forgets, and it's an even bigger bitch than you."

Elizabeth was sitting there, looking even more pathetic and miserable than when she'd entered the diner, and Carly left her there. That was more satisfying than anything she'd been craving for which she'd gone into Kelly's for originally, anyway.

-x-

End

Please Review.


End file.
